Kei, Kei!
by Hitomi's Godanzuki
Summary: Kei, Kei! is the story of Kei and Yuuko Akagi, brother and sister. Kei, an 18-year-old Jonin originally of the Sand becomes the new sensei of Team 8, with Yuuko, the 16-year-old Genin becoming the fourth member of said team. Watch the pair have countless adventures with Team 8 as they go from mission to mission desperately trying not to balls everything up. Rated T for language.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, as you probably kinda already guessed. I only own my two OC's, Kei and Yuuko Akagi.

_**Kei, Kei! Sand Recruits!**_

* * *

"Name, Kei Akagi… Male... Hair, short, dark brown... eyes, brown… 18 years of age... looking good so far..." Iruka stated, looking through the details of the new recruit from the Sand. A fellow Leaf Chunin interrupted his inspection with a rather insulting observation. "Iruka. Dude. You can't say it looks good when you've only read their hair and eye colour... It makes you seem a little... uh, whats the word? Oh yeah, gay." Iruka was quick to snap back at this remark. "I gotta check out every damn detail of every damn applicant for every damn class in this goddamn academy, now if you ain't gonna cut me some goddamn slack, you can piss off away from me and stop being a goddamn troll!" The unnamed chunin chuckled. "Tsk, someone's cranky, hehe… Hey, I know what'll cheer ya up! Check the details, see if he's gay too! He's 18, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka stood up, he was so done with this guy. "Get the hell outta here, before I get Asuma to kick you out!" The chunin chuckled again. "Hey, relax, i'm goin', i'm goin'... Have fun 'checking him out'... eheh…" He walked out of the room and left Iruka to continue checking applications. "Rank, Jonin… Originally of the Hidden Sand… Applying to be a sensei… And strong in Wind Style… and Taijutsu in the form of Karate..." After already having heard of the young Jonins successes in past missions from the Kazekage, Iruka's mind was made. "Accepted." he said as he placed the application back in the envelope it came from and stamped it with a red mark, reading 'Approved'. He placed the envelope in the appropriate pile and picked up the next envelope. Opening it and beginning to read, Iruka checked out the next applicant.

"Name, Yuuko Akagi… Akagi? Wasn't that…" Iruka checked the envelope he had just approved again and read the name. "Kei Akagi… Yeah, they must be related…" He put the envelope back and continued to read Yuuko's application. "Female… Hair, long, light brown… eyes, blue… age, 16… rank… Genin…?" Iruka was surprised at the other Akagi being only two years younger, yet still a genin. "Originally of the Hidden Sand… applying to be a student at the academy… I guess that means they want to end up in a team already… in that case…" Iruka skipped to the 'skills' section of the application, to ensure they already knew all of the basic jutsu. Transformation, Substitution, boring, basic stuff like that. "Skilled in basic jutsu… utilizes Water and Lightning Styles… does not possess brothers talent for Taijutsu... " Iruka was surprised at the use of Water and Lightning Styles for someone from the Hidden Sand. "Childish and lacks planning skills, yet has proved herself to be intelligent during class." Iruka was gonna have to figure out what team to put her in… He had already arranged teams of three, but this late application meant that there may have to be a team of four in the academy. "And she's 16 too… that could be odd for the other members of the team… and the sensei… Kurenai wanted to take Team 8, but she did say she wouldn't mind being a sensei to Team 10 alongside Asuma… Then it's settled! Kei will be the sensei… and Yuuko will be the fourth member of Team 8! Hopefully her brother can be a positive influence on her, and the rest of the team… Everyone's a winner! ...I hope."

Iruka was satisfied with his decision. Although had he realised how stupid adding an extra 16-year-old to an already formed team was, He wouldn't have done that.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry if this chapter was a little dry, but Kei and Yuuko will be introduced in the next chapter!

_Next Chapter:_

**_Kei, Kei! Yuuko!_**


End file.
